Doohickey Overboard
by L.A. Doyle
Summary: Jack and Sam are finally together and decide to spend some time out at the cabin. However, Sam loses something precious to her and will stop at nothing to get it back. Written from a prompt at GW Replicartertje's LJ.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This fic was written from a prompt over at the GW Shipper Thread/Replicartertje's LJ. Prompt: Sam/Jack, Cell phone goes for a swim

Special thanks to Eve and Hannah.

Nothing spoilerish. About S9 or S10. S/J Established.

----

Jack sat on his dock, or more aptly, their dock, bare feet kicked up on the cooler, fishing pole in hand. He lazily reeled the line in, quite content there was nothing hooked on the other end.

Sam was perched on the end of the dock, her feet dangling in the water. It was a beautiful summer day. One on which the world didn't need saving. A day they could sit back, enjoy life, and be together. A rare occasion indeed.

The serene sounds of cabin life-the water lapping playfully against the shore, the rustle of the wind in the trees, the melodic twittering of birds-it was ruined by the shrill ringing of an electronic device.

Jack frowned.

"Sam. For cryin' out loud." He watched in displeasure as Sam drew out her cell phone. After all he had tried to show her about relaxing and getting a life, she _still_ brought that cursed phone with her.

Sam smiled sweetly at him as she answered her phone. "Hello? Dr. Lee, yes…"

Jack grumbled. Bringing work to the cabin. _He_ didn't do that. He left all that bothersome mess in Washington, where it belonged. Sam should have left _that_ up at the mountain, where _it_ belonged. But since the SGC was so far away…

The two star general grabbed the cell phone from his ex-2IC, now wife, and hurled it into the pond. Then he relaxed back into his chair, satisfied. All was right with the world again.

Sam's hand was frozen in position next to her ear, as if the device were still in her grasp. Her face held an expression of confusion and annoyance. "Jack…"

"I told you about that thing. You ran out of warnings," he shrugged.

Sam scrambled to her feet, turning to face him, eyes narrow. "That was an important call. Dr. Lee and I are working on a-"

"Doohickey. I know. But come on Sam, that's a pet project. It can wait until Monday."

"But it could have been urgent!"

"But it wasn't. And if it was, they'd have Odyssey beam you up." Jack smiled before setting his pole down. He sat up and opened the cooler, pulling out a beer. "Want one?"

His answer was a fair amount of water being splashed in his face.

Jack jumped to his feet, his chair tipping over behind him. "Carter!" He searched the pond and saw her surface a few feet away. "What are ya doing?" he yelled as she swam towards the center of the pond.

"What does it look like?" she called.

Jack had to stifle a laugh. From this angle she looked like a golden retriever, swimming for a prize. But in this case, the waterlogged blonde was his wife, and the prize was a cell phone, not a stick or a ball. She was crazy! But she was his.

"You're nuts!" Jack hollered after her.

Sam waded around to face him. "Well, that phone is important. Did you stop to consider what I have stored away on there?" With a shake of her head, she dove under.

A minute or so later, Sam resurfaced. She pushed her hair from her eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Find anything?" Jack wondered.

"No, but I do believe there is more than one fish in this pond."

"No way!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

Sam grinned at Jack's expression. "Way. They've just out smarted you all these years." Her laughter danced across the water to his ears.

Jack raised an eyebrow. She was _so_ gonna get it! "Ah, heck," Jack mumbled. He jumped in with a shout. Might as well have a little fun.

He swam out to where he was sure Sam should be, but she was nowhere to be found. "Sam?" he called.

There was no reply. He waited patiently, but once the minute mark passed, Jack couldn't deny he was getting nervous. As the sun disappeared behind a cloud, Jack shivered involuntarily. "Come on, Sam!"

Just as he was about to dive and find her himself, he felt a tug on his big toe. He jerked it away, but then something ran across the bottom of his other foot. "Geez!" That had better Sam, or he didn't want to know what kind of friends his little fish had.

Sam broke through the surface, gasping for air and clutching her cell phone in her hand. "Got…it…!" She held onto Jack as she regained her breath.

Then Jack started laughing.

"What?" Sam asked, a small smile on her lips.

"I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you found it! How'd you do that? It's like…a needle in a haystack!"

"Well, you could say I have a sixth sense when it comes to doohickeys," she replied, looking at her salvaged phone.

"Ah, that you do," Jack replied, smiling at her.

Sam hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Do I sense innuendo?"

"No," Jack replied innocently. He smoothed her wet locks from her face.

"Ha. Well, anyway. I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast," Sam teased. She looked up at him, her nose crinkling as she smiled.

"Hey, now! Who knows what kind of things live in here, you know?" The sun peeked out and the water around them began to shimmer. And it dawned on them both they were still in the middle of their pond.

"Let's go get cleaned up. Then we can grill for dinner?" Jack suggested.

"Sure," Sam agreed, letting go of her husband. She flipped on her back and floated towards the shore. Jack followed suite.

The sun shone down and clouds of varying shapes dotted the sky. Jack could swear one looked like a DHD. The sky was a deep blue, reminding him of his wife's eyes. "See, Sam? Isn't this nice?"

"I wonder if this even works anymore," Sam pondered, studying her phone.

"Sam!" Jack turned over, his feet barely grazing the bottom of the lake as he stood upright. He pulled her over to him and she cried out in surprise.

Sam couldn't feel the grittiness of the pond bed beneath her feet as Jack held her floating in place in front of him. "Can I just see if it works? Please?"

The phone must have been psychic, and Jack groaned as it began chirping. Sam's face lit up, but Jack pulled her in for a kiss. It was an excellent diversion, he thought smugly.

"But it's-" Sam protested, pulling away slightly. Jack leaned in again, silencing her. He let his lips and hands work their magic. He could feel Sam responding.

They separated for air just as the phone started its annoying ring again. Dr. Lee was quite the persistent man.

Sam gazed at the device for a second, then met Jack's dark eyes.

And she tossed the phone behind her back.

It clattered along the wooden deck after it glanced off the beer cooler. Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and returned his kiss with the same fervor. Jack, momentarily surprised, lost his balance and tumbled backwards. Sam fell with him, unable to stay upright.

Somehow, Jack and Sam managed untangle themselves and make their way to shore, sputtering and laughing the whole time.

Jack collapsed on the cool, green grass and Sam soon joined him. "So, you really think this pond has more than one fish?" he asked, catching his breath. He was getting a little too old for this, he thought deprecatingly.

"Well, that wasn't you out there tickling my toes," she replied. Sam stared up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. "It really is nice out here, Jack. Sorry about the phone…but old habits die hard," she apologized.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, you know. But there are lots of new habits we have that I'd like to enjoy while we're out here."

Sam rolled towards Jack, letting her palm rest on his chest and her face hover inches from his. "Do I sense innuendo?" While her tone was teasing, her eyes shone with love…and were maybe insinuating something themselves.

"Oh, yeah," Jack grinned as he closed the distance between them.


End file.
